Let It Snow!
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Oneshot for purplefeather21. Getting snowed in for Christmas is no fun. But Batista and Ashley Massaro are both determined to make the best of the situation and have the best Christmas ever. Batista/Ashley.


**A/N: Since I'm in such a good mood from Monday night's RAW (seeing Trish really made me happy), I decided to go ahead and post another one of the Christmas gifts. This is my second Christmas gift for my twinny! Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Song used is "Let it Snow" by McFly. Obviously, I don't own the song.**

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

"It's really coming down out there," Ashley Massaro commented, as she snuggled deeper into her housecoat. She peered out the small window from her position on the couch; a smile playing up her lips as the snow fell, almost kissing the ground as it landed. She loved winter. Ever since she was a little girl growing up in New York, winter had been her favorite season. The cold temperatures weren't so great, but the snow, all fluffy and white, always seemed beautiful to her. But when she'd moved out west, to California, she'd quickly learned that the snowy winters would be few and far between. She sighed a little as she watched the snow fall, quite thankful that she had decided to move back east to pursue her dream of wrestling.

"Yeah, looks like we might get snowed in," Dave Batista said, as he handed Ashley a mug of steaming hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows. He sat down on the couch beside of her, a mug of the warm drink also in his hand. The man known as the Animal lifted the mug to his lips and took a small drink, blowing on it first to cool it down so that he didn't burn his lips. He casually threw an arm over the back of the couch and turned to the blonde woman.

"Are you sure you really want to take a chance with that weather?" he questioned, nodding his head toward the window. The Dirty Diva had been planning to fly home for Christmas, but since all flights to New York had been canceled, she'd been forced to miss yet another Christmas with her family. She pretended like it didn't bother her, but Mickie and Kelly had both noticed her disappointment, offering to let her come spend Christmas with them. Kelly was flying down to Florida to be with Andrew and her parents, and she'd extended an invitation for Ashley to join her. But Christmas in a warm climate wasn't Ashley's thing, and so she'd politely declined. Mickie, however, lived in Richmond, which wasn't that far of a drive from Baltimore. Ashley figured that she'd be able to make it in three hours, tops, if the snow let up, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time. However, she wasn't afraid to drive in the extreme weather. She'd done it many times before.

"'Cause you know, you're always welcome to stay here and spend Christmas with me," the dark-haired man replied. He and Ashley had been dating for almost seven months now, and they'd never discussed spending the holidays together, mainly because neither of them was sure how to approach the subject. But Dave had been doing a lot of thinking lately, and he felt that the time was right for them to spend their first Christmas together. With the roads covered and the snow showing no signs of letting up, now was the perfect time to ask Ashley to spend Christmas with him.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Dave smiled at Ashley, who had moved out of his arms and was now staring at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't look so surprised," he said, almost laughing at his girlfriend's expression. "I was going to ask you last week before the show, but I didn't know how to bring it up." He ran a hand over his short, dark hair and looked away from Ashley's gaze, a bit embarrassed. His cheeks grew pink when he felt the petite woman lean over and softly kiss his cheek.

"Awww, how sweet of you," she answered. She found it adorable that he hadn't been sure how to approach the subject, and truthfully, she was glad that Dave had been the one to suggest the two of them spending Christmas together. The two of them had began dating after emerging from failed relationships—John in her case, and Dave's divorce from his wife on his end—and neither of them expected to fall quite as hard as they had. Ashley had been a bit hesitant about Dave, because according to Maria, he was nothing but trouble, a womanizer who took pleasure in sleeping with girls and then never calling them back, effectively ending any chance of a relationship. She was glad she'd ignored the red-head's warnings, because Maria hadn't been more wrong about Dave. He was a total gentleman.

Dave pulled Ashley into his arms once more and kissed her forehead softly.

"Sure you don't mind spending Christmas in a hotel room?" He chuckled. "Because I don't think I want to take the risk of trying to drive in that mess."

"Not at all," Ashley replied, pushing her multi-colored hair back. "I'm sure we can think of something to do." She winked at Dave, causing him to blush again. He simply shook his head and said,

"You're too much, Ash."

"I was only joking." She sighed and leaned her head against Batista's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the hotel room and the cozy atmosphere that the storm outside was creating for the two of them.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still goodbye-ing_

_As long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ash, wake up," Dave whispered, nudging his girlfriend softly. Even though they hadn't been able to make it home to be with their families for Christmas and even though they'd been delegated to spending the holiday in Batista's hotel room, the pair had certainly tried their hardest to make their first Christmas together a wonderful one. Ashley had made gingerbread cookies earlier, and Dave had made more hot chocolate for the both of them, as well as peanut butter cookies. He wasn't much of a cook, but he knew how much the New York native loved peanut butter cookies. The snow had finally stopped falling, and it was beginning to get dark outside. _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _(the animated one, not the movie with Jim Carrey) was coming on, and Batista knew that it was Ashley's favorite holiday movie. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the rest of Christmas with her before he fell asleep as well. In a few hours, they'd be parting ways, her to New York, and he to Washington, D.C. The roads seemed to be much clearer now, according to the news, so there was no reason why they wouldn't be able to make it home to see their families, even though it wouldn't be for Christmas.

The former World Heavyweight Champion really dreaded having to part ways with the Dirty Diva after having such an unexpected—wonderful, and just what he'd hoped for after hearing that the two of them weren't going to make it home to be with their loved ones—day together.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

"Mmmmm, what time is it?" Ashley mumbled sleepily, as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, lazily.

Dave checked his watch.

"9:30," he replied. "The Grinch is coming on at 10:00, and I know it's your favorite, so I figured I'd wake you up so that you wouldn't miss it."

"Aww, how sweet of you," she said, snuggling into the tall man's chest.

"Don't mention it," Dave brushed it off. "Uh, looks like we'll both get to go home tomorrow—the weather's cleared up and all flights are back on schedule."

"Hmph," Ashley pouted, crossing her arms in a child-like pose.

"What? I thought you'd be happy about that," her boyfriend said, quite surprised. "I know that this can't have been the Christmas you had in mind." He cocked his head and looked at Ashley questioningly.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still goodbye-ing_

_As long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

"Well, no, you're right," the Diva Search winner pointed out. "But," she took his large hand in hers as she spoke, "I think that this more than makes up for not getting home for Christmas. And besides, I had a much better time with you, in this hotel room, just relaxing and having a chill Christmas. It's definitely better than all the hustle and bustle that the holiday season normally brings."

"I couldn't agree with you more," The Animal agreed, laughing. "This is the best Christmas by far, and spending it with you just made it even better." His expression grew serious as he leaned over and brushed a strand of hair away from his girlfriend's face. "I'm really glad you agreed to do this."

Ashley didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around Dave's back. This had been quite an unexpected day, but one that she wouldn't have traded for anything. Who would have thought that spending Christmas in a hotel room would be the best Christmas she'd ever had?

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

**I hope you all enjoyed! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!!!!**


End file.
